Redonner l'Espoir
by Na-chan2
Summary: Un Jack, tellement différent du sien, tellement plus vieux, vint montrer au Docteur qu’il n’était pas destiné à vivre seul. Doctor/Jack. Spoiler DW 4x13


Titre : Redonner l'Espoir

Auteur : Na-chan

Genre : H/C (plus confort que hurt, vu que la fic débute juste après 4x13), fluffy, family fic

Couples : Docteur/ Jack

Résumé : Un Jack, tellement différent du sien, tellement plus vieux, vint montrer au Docteur qu'il n'était pas destiné à vivre seul.

Fandom : Doctor who - Torchwood

Disclaimer : Les deux séries appartiennent à Russel T. Davies, et aux autres personnes qui ont des droits dessus.

Spoilers : Pour DW, 4x13, Journey's End principalement, et un peu 4x06 the Doctor's Daughter et 3x13 Last of Time Lords.

_**Redonner l'Espoir**_

Le TARDIS s'arrêta il ne savait où et le Docteur garda les doigts serrés sur le bord de la plateforme centrale, s'étant accroché à ce qu'il pouvait alors que son vaisseau, sa plus fidèle compagne, cahotait dans le vortex du temps, tanguant dangereusement, même pour lui qui était habitué aux voyages plus que mouvementés.

C'était sa manière à elle de lui montrer à quel point elle avait aimé être pilotée par tant de personnes, des personnes qui, bien que n'étant pas seigneurs du temps, l'appréciaient, l'aimaient même, et avaient une certaine connexion avec elle.

Le Docteur savait que Jack ressentait cette connexion, tout comme sa magnifique Rose, mais il s'était toujours posé la question pour le reste de ses compagnons. Si Donna – sa brillante Donna, au centre de tous les fils du temps, parfaite pour lui – avait ressenti ce lien si privilégié avec son vaisseau, elle le lui aurait certainement fait savoir – et elle en aurait certainement profité pour l'insulter en même temps. Quant à Martha, sa Martha si empathique envers les autres… non, le TARDIS avait été blessé, tout autant que lui, quand elle était montée à bord, et elle n'avait pas partagé un lien aussi fort que les autres – quelque chose d'autre par lequel il avait failli à la jeune femme.

Le TARDIS était totalement arrêté maintenant, plus le moindre soubresaut, et c'était _pire_. Il pouvait parler – expliquer qu'il ne savait pas du tout où ils avaient atterri, que c'était excitant et fantastique – mais personne ne lui répondrait.

Donna lui manquait.

Il marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'aux doubles portes, prêt à pousser l'une d'elles. Il avait besoin d'aventures, de parler, de courir, d'avoir de grandes bouffées d'adrénaline.

De sauver des gens ?

Il n'était pas sûr, finalement, d'avoir envie de se mêler à une foule de personnes – rien de pire pour le faire se sentir encore plus seul.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une clé ouvrant une serrure – le bruit de l'une de ses clés ouvrant la serrure du TARDIS. Qui… ?

En tout cas, la personne qui osait ainsi pénétrer dans son vaisseau alors qu'elle n'y était pas invitée n'avait rien de timide ni de réservée, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et avança jusqu'à pouvoir refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Jack ?

- Oui et non, lui répondit le nouveau venu.

Et le Docteur savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait devant lui _le_ capitaine Jack Harkness, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec l'ami qu'il connaissait. Il était vieux – tellement plus âgé que lui. Combien de millénaires avait-il maintenant ? Cela atteignait-il même le million d'années ? Il ne savait pas, et ce poids, toute cette expérience, ce savoir, cette culture, le suffoquaient – était-ce ce que les humains ressentaient lorsqu'ils étaient en sa présence… ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- On ne me dit pas bonjour Docteur, sourit Jack.

Et, rien qu'avec ces mots, le poids des années les séparant sembla presque disparaître, et le Seigneur du Temps eut l'impression d'avoir devant lui son ami, celui qui était actuellement Directeur de Torchwood.

- Bonjour Jack, répéta-t-il, simplement soulagé, pour l'instant, de ne plus être seul dans un TARDIS trop grand pour une unique personne.

- Très bien, je répondrai à toutes tes questions, mais seulement après que tu t'es reposé. Je te connais, en temps de crise, tu tiens à l'adrénaline, et une fois que tu as sauvé tout le monde, tu continues à te pousser.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou !

Jack était peut-être beaucoup – beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup – plus vieux que lui, mais ce n'était pour cela qu'il allait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Non, mais tu meurs d'envie d'avoir des réponses.

Et c'était vrai. Mais il ne l'avouerait pas. Après tout, il savait bien convaincre des gens ayant comme souhait numéro un de le voir mort de ne pas le tuer, ce ne serait pas bien difficile de convaincre Jack Harkness de répondre à ses questions sans avoir à faire une _sieste_ auparavant.

- Si tu ne réponds pas, je te mets dehors.

Il aurait pu trouver mieux – mais c'était déjà pas mal. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et écarta un peu les pieds, de sorte d'avoir l'air stable, impossible à faire fléchir.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle sera d'accord.

Et Jack lui adressa un sourire – _flirtant_ avec lui – avant de poser une main sur son vaisseau. Et là, l'éclairage du TARDIS se mit à clignoter – la traitresse !

- Arrête de flirter avec mon vaisseau !

Le capitaine éclata de rire, et ce son sembla emplir le TARDIS, résonner jusque dans ses moindres recoins, et il se sentit nettement moins seul d'un coup.

- Au moins, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas Docteur.

Et, finalement, il se laissa faire lorsque Jack passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraina dans le dédale de couloirs que contenait le TARDIS. Et peut-être était-il si docile parce qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir ce sentiment de solitude, ou peut-être parce qu'il était vraiment fatigué.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de Jack.

Et c'était certainement un mélange de toutes ces raisons.

oOo

Il avait dormi plus que ce dont il avait l'habitude ces dernières années. Dix bonnes heures de sommeil ininterrompues. Sans même un cauchemar. Il ne savait pas si Jack était resté avec lui pendant tout ce temps – vu qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre maintenant – mais il avait l'impression d'une présence qui l'avait veillé.

Après une douche rapide, il se dirigea vers la salle principale du TARDIS. Il avait dormi – comme Jack le voulait – alors il voulait ses réponses maintenant !

Seulement il semblait que ce Jack le connaissait mieux que le Jack qu'il avait laissé à Cardiff car il l'attendait à côté du cœur de son vaisseau, un plateau de nourriture – chaud, ce qui voulait dire qu'il venait juste d'être préparé – à la main.

- Je répondrai à tes questions une fois que tu as mangé.

- Non, non, non, tu as dit que tu répondrais à mes questions une fois que j'aurais fait une sieste et j'ai dormi. Alors, maintenant, réponses !

- C'est toi qui m'as envoyé ici Docteur, ou devrais-je dire ton toi futur… ?

- Quoi ? Mais… mais… ?

- Parce que j'étais là lorsque mon Doc était plus jeune, et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de créer un paradoxe qui détruirait tout ce que l'on a… et que dois-je ajouter ? Je suis incapable de rester loin de toi lorsque je sais que tu as besoin de quelqu'un. Maintenant, mange, je ne dirai rien de plus.

- Un paradoxe ? Tout ce que l'on a ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Jack lui lança un regard amusé et mima qu'il avait les lèvres scellées avant de regarder, avec emphase, le plateau qu'il avait amené.

Comment cela se faisait-il que le Capitaine arrivait à faire ce qu'il voulait de lui ? En râlant, le Docteur s'exécuta tout de même – parce qu'il mourrait d'envie d'avoir finalement toutes les réponses qu'il lui avait promises.

Il avait à peine terminé son thé que, déjà, Jack lui enlevait le plateau des mains.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi impatient à ton âge ?

- Hu, hu, regarde qui pose cette question !

Puis il l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira jusqu'aux portes d'entrée du TARDIS avant de finalement se placer derrière lui, de sorte qu'ils avaient tous les deux une vue sur l'ensemble de la pièce.

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? susurra alors l'immortel à son oreille et le Docteur frissonna – et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction.

Il hésita un moment à répliquer mais, finalement, il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible et imaginable. Alors il acquiesça.

Il sentit les doigts de Jack se poser sur ses tempes – et ses doigts étaient plus froids que ceux d'un humain normal, un peu plus proches de la température corporelle d'un Seigneur du Temps – et il ferma brièvement les paupières, lui laissant accéder à son esprit sans se protéger.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours dans le TARDIS – son TARDIS –, mais en même temps…

Il ne voyait pas Jack, et pourtant, il sentait sa présence. De plus, le Docteur – celui du futur, celui qui appartenait à ce qui était plus que probablement un souvenir de son visiteur – parlait à quelqu'un qui se trouvait environ à leur place, un sourire pétillant de joie aux lèvres.

Cette expression seule aurait été suffisante pour attirer sa curiosité – parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il était parvenu à oublier _totalement_ tous les malheurs dont il avait été témoin pour sourire de manière aussi insouciante – mais il y avait plus. Autour de la colonne qui constituait les commandes du vaisseau se trouvaient d'autres personnes. Jenny, tout d'abord : sa fille, la courageuse combattante qui avait renoncé, malgré ce que lui disaient tous ses instincts, à utiliser des armes et à prendre la vie de ses ennemis. Sa fille, qui était morte pour le sauver juste au moment où il l'avait acceptée. Mais il y avait quatre autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, trois garçons et une fille, le plus petit paraissant avoir à peine quatre ans et le plus âgé paraissant avoir presque le même âge que lui physiquement.

Et il ressentait un lien qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis la destruction de sa planète, une attache mentale, un écho d'autres Seigneurs du Temps.

Il reprit finalement conscience des doigts de Jack posés sur ses tempes – et il aurait voulu protester, parce qu'il avait enfin retrouvé la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre de se sentir entier et qu'il allait de nouveau perdre cette perception, qu'il allait de nouveau se sentir seul dans sa tête comme jamais il n'aurait dû l'être – mais il cligna des yeux, et le TARDIS était de nouveau vide.

- Docteur…

Les bras de Jack se refermèrent autour de lui et l'attirèrent contre leur propriétaire, et il réalisa finalement qu'il était en train de pleurer.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'as pas perdu ce que je viens de te montrer. Tu vas le gagner, petit à petit. C'est notre famille, _ta_ famille. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour te redonner de l'espoir.

Le Docteur écouta, il écouta chaque mot qu'il mémorisa avec ferveur, parce que s'il y avait quelque chose dont il avait besoin depuis qu'il avait dû effacer la mémoire de Donna, c'était de l'espoir.

- Nous aurons des compagnons, certains humains, d'autres non, qui viendront à bord du TARDIS. Et nous perdrons chacun d'entre eux, parce qu'ils ont décidé de retourner chez eux, parce qu'ils étaient devenus trop vieux pour voyager avec nous ou parce que…

Jack s'interrompit, mais il n'avait pas besoin de continuer pour qu'il sache de quoi il parle.

- Mais notre famille reste avec nous, chacun de nos enfants. Et Docteur, tu n'es pas celui qui est destiné à finir sa vie seul…

- Jack, réalisa soudain le Docteur.

Il avait une très longue vie – treize régénérations en tout – mais Jack était peu ou prou immortel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis là seulement pour toi pour aujourd'hui.

Jack lui sourit et surtout – surtout ! – il perçut ce sourire de manière télépathique, l'écho des sentiments du capitaine le réchauffant de l'intérieur.

oOo

La journée avait touché à sa fin et, même si le Docteur aurait voulu la prolonger, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas quel signal attendait Jack pour repartir, il n'avait pas regardé une seule fois sa montre, mais ce ne serait pas lui qui lui indiquerait qu'il allait devoir quitter son TARDIS.

Il sentit une présence dans son esprit, et leva aussitôt la tête. L'immortel lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu réfléchis trop.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et, bien que son cerveau formulait une centaine de réponses plus sarcastiques l'une que l'autre, il ne répliqua rien.

Et son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le bruit d'un TARDIS – un autre TARDIS, sa compagne n'avait pas bougé – envahissait la pièce.

- Hey, Docteur, regarde-moi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'exécuta.

- Tout ce que tu as découvert aujourd'hui, ce sera à toi. C'est à toi. C'est juste une question de patience.

Il sentit encore une fois cette présence dans sa tête, mais cette fois elle était chaleureuse et réconfortante, comme une main qui se liait à la sienne ou une étreinte – mais en même temps, tellement plus que ça.

Et, lorsque, de l'entrée de son TARDIS, il regarda Jack rejoindre sa famille, il ressentit cette même chaleur.

Il sourit lorsqu'un gamin, à peine plus âgé que le garçon de quatre ans qu'il avait vu plus tôt, se jeta dans les bras du capitaine, lorsque les autres enfants l'embrassèrent ou l'enlacèrent et lorsqu'un homme – qui était l'une de ses futures régénérations – regarda toute la scène, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et les yeux suivant le moindre mouvement que faisait l'immortel.

Ce même homme – lui-même – releva la tête et croisa l'espace de plusieurs secondes son regard.

Il était jaloux de ce qu'il avait, il se sentait seul mais en même temps… en même temps, il avait retrouvé l'espoir dans le futur – plus que l'espoir même, la certitude d'avoir une famille.

Fini en janvier 2009

Note de l'auteur : ok, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Depuis que la série a expliqué pourquoi les voyages du TARDIS étaient autant mouvementés, j'avais envie d'écrire une fic où le Docteur avait trouvé sa propre famille, des gens qui ne l'abandonneraient pas – au sens propre comme au figuré. Et voilà ^^

Oui, je sais, c'est extrêmement fluffy, mais je suis en train de torturer Harry dans une autre fic et la fin de la saison 4 était elle-même déjà dure pour le Docteur.


End file.
